The present invention relates to improvements in jack hammers and rotary hammers in general and, in particular, to a new and useful air seal which is provided between the nozzle hole of a pneumatic hammer and a tool shank which is movable therein for restricting or preventing a leakage of air or pneumatic fluid from the interior of the hammer through the nozzle hole.